


‘Twas the night before Christmas

by GingerTodgers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers
Summary: The Drarry version of A Visit from St. Nicholas aka 'Twas the night before Christmas.





	‘Twas the night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirdeyeblinkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/gifts).



> Merry Christmas thirdeyeblinkings!
> 
> May your days be merry and bright,  
> and may all your Christmases be red, gold, silver and green ;)
> 
> Thank you to C and T for helping me whip this into shape ❤

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and in Slytherin house

A pale, pointy teenager, did gripe and did grouse;

“Gracious,” said Draco, “it just isn’t fair,”

“The way Potter swans about, with nary a care.”

“Give it a rest, mate.” Greg spoke from his bed;

“If it wasn’t for him, we might all be dead.”

Now Draco wasn’t an unreasonable chap;

And he was happy to explain, why Potter deserved a good slap;

When out in the hall there arose such a chatter,

Draco sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

The common room was in the utmost uproar,

As a heavy fist thump-thumped at the door.

_ “If we don’t answer then maybe they’ll go.” _

_ “But what if it’s some poor soul, lost in the snow?” _

_ “Snow in the dungeons? You really are a fool.” _

_ “Haven’t you noticed? This is a magical school.” _

The arguing Slytherins were swept aside,

As Draco marched forward, holding tight to his pride;

He was done and dusted with hiding away;

Growing smaller and sadder, with each passing day.

“Leave us alone!” he heard himself shout.

“Bang all you want, but we're not coming out.”

“Come on Malfoy, just let us in.”

Potter’s deep voice carried over the din.

“We’re trying to spread some festive cheer,

I give you my word, there’s nothing to fear.”

“Your word,” snorted Draco, “means nothing to me.

Honestly, Potter, can’t you see

That after months of being treated like dirt

My-I mean our-feelings are hurt?

The whole school hates Slytherin, that much is clear

You avoid our eyes and greet each word with a sneer.”

“I know,” said Potter. “The way we’ve behaved isn’t the best,

But we’d like to sing you some carols, and lay it to rest.”

“Really?” said Draco. “Do you honestly believe a few songs

Will make up for all those months worth of wrongs?”

“Come on Malfoy.” Weasley’s voice came blaring.

“It’ll be worth it, once you see what he’s wearing.”

Galvanised by the prospect of his rival looking an ass,

Draco opened the door, before another moment could pass.

On the threshold stood Potter, dressed all in red,

With brown furry antlers, on top of his head.

Behind him were Weasel and Granger,

Who immediately launched into  _ Away In A Manager _ .

Grinning at Draco, Potter began to sing,

While the bells attached to his antlers did ring-a-ding-ding.

A plateful of biscuits he held in his hand,

Passing them forward to Pansy, as if it were planned.

His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!

It was more than enough, to make Draco less wary.

Potter’s droll mouth was drawn up like a bow,

As the dreadful singing started to slow;

“Do you want another?” Potter asked,

Nervous, as a moment of silence passed.

“Draco?” said Pansy. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Draco shook his head. “Oh! Yes, yes. Quite.”

Potter smiled and cocked his head;

Filling Draco with a warm sense of dread;

He’d already forgiven Potter, he realised with dismay,

So what could he possibly say?

As he felt his pale cheeks grow hot,

Other than, “That was terrible, please don’t stop.”

Smiling happily, Potter went back to singing;

Something about how bells were ringing.

Distracted in a most ridiculous way;

Draco almost missed Pansy starting to sway.

Soon all the Slytherins were singing too;

Then they invited the Gryffs in for a few,

Carols and nightcaps and biscuits and cheer;

New friendships were formed, without any fear.

No longer interested in apportioning blame,

At the end of the night Draco was heard to exclaim,

As the Gryffindors took leave and disappeared from sight—

“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”


End file.
